Rollercoaster of memories
by moonpupluver
Summary: Syaoran and the group land in a strange world where it's carnival season! It's fun and games while the group search for the next feather, but is this place all that it's made out to be? KuroxFai and eventual SyaoranxSakura
1. Unexpected Guests, Unexpected World

Hello! Moonpupluver here!

My my my...It's been a while since I've made a fic. After all I'm too embarrassed to show my face around here when I don't finish one of them. sigh

I have hopes that this one will be completed though...Ah! Before you read, I must mention that there will be some OC's placed in the story. Don't worry, they won't become Mary Sue's or whatever, since none of them are female and Sakura belongs to Syaoran. (Poor Tomoyo XD).  
Anyways, I just put them in because slowly I want to graduate from Fanfiction and eventually start my own writing. Not that there is anything wrong with Fan fiction. So enjoy the love that is SyaoranxSakura and KuroganexFai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa and the characters in it, although I do own one of the characters, it was not made by the soul stealer's CLAMP. Use my character without permission and you will kindly have to slip on a banana peel, roll over and die :P

* * *

It was long after closing hours and the stars could finally be seen across the peaceful night sky. Not that being in an alley way was the best place to view them, but the young man carrying a bag of trash didn't have much choice. He would have to quickly return and serve his late customers and he somehow wished he could just stay there in the nice breeze...the breeze that smelled like who knows what considering the how close he was to the bag of trash and for a moment his stomach churned. With a look of utter disgust, he placed a hand to his mouth, as if he was going to gag, and then quickly covered his nose.

Yup, it was a typical day, same thing, nothing new for the raven-haired man. He quickly walked up to the large dumpster, and with a giant heave, threw the waste nearly missing. Looks like he was lucky today. He cringed at the thought of having to clean up a mistake again due to his unbearably short height.  
Looking back up to the sky, something unusual caught his eye. He even removed the hair draping carelessly over his injured left eye, just to be sure. There was no doubt about it. It was a shooting star! Without hesitation, he closed his eyes and muttered a wish, a silent prayer, before opening them and seeing yet another strange thing. This time he must have been seeing things because if he didn't know any better...It looked like the sky was opening up!

And it contents were heading straight towards him?

"Great! I make a wish and it's the end of the world!"

The man quickly ducked behind the dumpster and landed with a hard thud on the floor, getting his uniform covered in dirt and other unmentionables. He groaned. So much for luck... Before he could get up and examine the damage made to his shirt, he heard a loud thud come from in front of the dumpster, scaring him stiff.

"We've arrived in the next world Puuu!"

_Was that a voice?_

Pushing himself off the ground, he crawled closer to the edge of the bin to try to look from behind it.

"You call that arriving? You Damn Manjuu bun! We're in the middle of an alley of who knows where and thanks to you, the brat and I almost landed in a garbage bin!"

_Okay so I'm definitely not hearing things...Maybe if I take a quick glance-_

**Squish**

"Ew..."

_Oh no! I hope that they didn't hear-_

"Shh! I think there's someone behind there!"

_Damn…_

He peeked from behind his hiding place to find five pairs of eyes staring at him. All of them were dressed differently and were staring at him as if he were a homeless street beggar. Not that he didn't look the part...Well this was awkward...

He sighed, got up and moved away from the dumpster to reveal himself fully.

"Er...Hello?"

* * *

"We apologize if we frightened you. We didn't mean to..." Fai tried to continue, but he couldn't hide the hint of amusement in his voice. He took another sip of his tea and then turned to look at his companion in black, "Of course anybody would be scared of mister scary Kuro-pon!"

Fai watched as Kurogane spat out what he had drank from his cup of coffee and turned to look at him enraged.

"What did you just say? You're the one who'd frighten off everyone with your crazy ideas and nicknames!"

It was a lame response, but cute and acceptable nonetheless.  
To praise him, Fai gave a cheery laugh that only succeeded in making Kurogane snort and turn the other away fuming. Still amused, Fai glanced at their young black haired host and smiled.

"Ah don't worry about him; he's always grumpy like this-"

_3...2...1..._

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here you damned mage!"

_Yup right on cue!_

Pretending to ignore the comment, he spoke to the other man, "Thanks for letting us stay here. We're travelers and we don't really have any money right now so..."

"It's alright. I'm sure we can arrange something," the other interrupted while brushing away some strands of hair from his eye. He was wearing different clothes now, and Fai wondered what the man had been doing behind the giant trashcan in the first place.

"So then I'm assuming this if your first time visiting here?"

"Yup!" he grinned but then faltered when he realized something.

"Ah it seems we haven't introduced ourselves yet huh?" Fai drank some more tea before continuing, "You can just call me Fai and over to my right is Kuro-"

"Kurogane!"

The other man and he stared at the ninja oddly, Fai pretending as if he had no idea why Kurogane wanted to say his own name.

"Right, like I was going to say..." he continued slyly and Kurogane gave a grunt and glared at his cup, "And the boy asleep on the couch is Syaoran-kun. Next to him is Sakura-chan. It's been a long day and both of them were tired...and you?"

The black haired man flushed, "You may call me Kihaku," He said, giving an elegant bow, "I'm the Hotel and Cafe keeper and-"

"We can tell, now where the hell are we anyways?" Kurogane decided to interrupt impatiently, making the other flinch.

To Fai, It seemed like Kuro-tan didn't like this guy very much...then again Kuro-sama hardly took a liking to people easily.

"You mean you don't know?" Kihaku straightened and gave Kurogane and him odd looks, "This is the town of Sochiro, the home of the biggest Carnival in the country!"

_Awkward Silence_

"Carnival?" Fai questioned a bit confused, he turned to look at Kurogane who only frowned at him.

"Yeah, it's too bad you got here late, you missed out on all the bright lights, sugary smells and strange music. People just can't seem to get enough of this place; we even built this Inn here for people to stay."

Fai gave an excited gasp. This Carnival thing seemed like something fun. It reminded him of Edonis and Oto for some reason.

"But were not here to spend time in your stupid whatever it's called." Kurogane retorted, crushing Fai's fantasies of having a good time.

"Oi Manjuun bun! Wake up!"

"Mokona is Mokona!" It replied, waking out of its sleepy haze. Mokona popped out of Sakura's sleeping arms and hopped to the counter that they were sitting at.

"Do you sense any feathers or not? If not, that way we can get the hell out of here!" Kurogane all but growled a poor Mokona. Fai heard Kihaku gasp in shock, but made no deal about it. After all, that was the normal reaction people gave when it came to Mokona. He guessed that there were no such magical creatures here.

The white little manjuu bun, as Kuro-wan so meanly called it, closed it's eyes in concentration, and he looked so adorable Fai wanted to just hug it.

"Mokona senses it...but it seems a bit far..."

"A Bit Far?"

"I'm sorry, but did you just say feather?"

Everyone turned to look at the Inn keeper as if he had said some sort of taboo, and when the man didn't say anything Fai asked, "Yes we did...you wouldn't happen to have any information on it would you?"

Kihaku's face immediately paled and he shook his head, his hair covering his left eye again. His visible eye then diverted its gaze downward.

"Er...no, but it seems strange that a group of travelers would be looking for a simple feather...Ah you must be tired! It's already three in the morning and I'm sure the kids and you would like some rest...Let me make the preparations, it should take only a few minutes"

Slumping down the counter, resting his chin on his arms, Fai watched as the black haired man wandered into another room. He turned to look at Kurogane, who was busy finishing off his tea.

"The man seems suspicious..." Was all the ninja said before placing the cup back on the counter and walking off towards Syaoran and Sakura, hand connected to his sword.

"Kuro-wan thinks everyone is suspicious...but I agree. He seems to know more than he lets on."

Kurogane turned to roll his eyes at him in annoyance and Fai gave him a knowing smirk.

There was a connection between him and Kurogane and both of them knew it. It was what Fai thought had attracted him to the ninja in the first place. They found themselves thrown together in many situations, even without the kids sometimes, throughout the course of their trip. It sometimes seemed...inevitable...or what was it that Yuuko-san called it? Hitsuzen? Whatever it was, it just seemed to grown the bond between them.

"I'm back! It seems like I only have one room left but it has two beds and a futon. Is that alright with you two?"

"Its fine," he said kindly and then looked at the big puppy for his opinion, not that it mattered anyways.

"Whatever, just tell me what room it is so I can carry the kids there..."

They both watch as Kurogane lifted first Syaoran then Sakura carelessly over his shoulders and then turned to look at them irritated

"Well?"

Beside him, Kihaku gave a startled jump and blushed, "This way then..."

* * *

"LIKE HELL AM I SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

"Kuro-tan hush! You'll wake up the kids...and the whole Inn included."

Kurogane growled enraged. He oh so badly wanted to pull out his sword and slice the mage in two right then and there. His excuse was that he didn't want to clean up the mess afterwards and scare the kids when they woke up. He was going to continue his list of excuses with said mage clung to his arm and started whining.

"But I get so lonely in the middle of the night! Besides there's only three beds. We can't put Syaoran-kun with Sakura-chan because who knows what will happen and-"

"And I'm not sleeping with you and that's final! I don't even want to know where the hell you got that stupid idea! You've slept alone just fine for the past worlds and I'm not going to do anything to change it!"

He crossed his arms, so that forcefully the other man would have to let go.

"But what about that time in Shura?"

Kurogane could only gape at the man,

"There was no time in Shura!" he practically screamed, earning another hush from Fai.

The stupid blond man was teasing him now and he was going to take no part in it.

"Look, the princess sleeps in one bed, the brat in the other and you on the floor. I'll just sleep against the wall or something..."

Kurogane watched the man pout pathetically, "Kuro-sama is no fun... and I can't sleep well on futons!"

"Tch...Who ever said I was fun? Just deal with it and go to sleep."

Fai didn't seem to know what to say next, so to claim his victory he smirked and the other stuck out his tongue childishly.

He slid on the floor, leaning against the nearest wall and expected the mage to follow suit by going to his own bed, but the other man never ceased to confuse him. He watched curiously, as the mage placed the covers on the princess's and brat's bed over them, tucked them in, and gave them, including the manjuu bun and small peck on the forehead. It was true, Fai acted just like the silly mother he claimed himself to be. This in turn caused Kurogane to ponder if he himself did too act like a father to the kids...well whether or not it was, like hell if he was ever going to admit it.

"Goodnight..." was all he heard the mage mutter to them before getting into his own bed and turning to face him.

"Looks like we'll need to investigate this so called carnival in the morning huh?" his companion said before giving a small yawn, "We should have fun while we're at it..."

Kurogane frowned, "I just want to find the feather and get out of here so I can go home already."

Fai looked like he was going to say something, then paused, then considered it again. Sometimes Kurogane wished that Fai wouldn't hesitate to tell him anything, that if he had something to say, he might as well just spill it. He was tired of all these secrets from the mage.

"Is that really all you ever think of?" Fai questioned with a trace of sadness in his tone.

That was a stupid question that wasn't really worth answering, but since he had bothered to ask, he might as well reply.

"Isn't escaping all you ever think of? Isn't that man all you ever think of?"

Kurogane knew he had struck a chord, because the man before him fell silent and paled,

"Going home was my wish, and when it comes down to it, when we get there I _will _stay. It's not my problem that when this quest is all said and done, you and the white thing will probably still be traveling dimensions alone."

He knew it was harsh to say, but when had he ever held back? It was the truth and the mage had to face it already.

"This was your choice and it has nothing to do with me."

It was something he wanted to convince the mage of, but he was having a hard time believing it himself.

He searched for the mage's facial reaction, only to have him turn the other way. Fai knew that Kurogane could see his emotions by just looking into his eyes. It was something he had learned to do in Shura, with the manjuu bun not being there and all.

Touches were another thing. Kurogane was never fond of people touching him, but Fai had been constantly clinging to him as if his life depended on it and every time the mage's fingers brushed his skin, he had a feeling that there was some emotion behind it. Sometimes enough feeling to cause the hairs on Kurogane's body to stand from the chills, but he blatantly ignored them.

Kurogane felt himself easily drifting off but before he could, he heard a loud shifting and then his cold shoulder being replaced by a heavy warmth. He cracked a crimson eye curiously to see the blond slumped against him, head on Kurogane's shoulder and lightly wrapped around a light blanket. He had even gone as far as wrap his arms around the ninja's own arm.

He shook his head at the mage in disappointment, but he was too tired to fight him off and well...he looked peaceful for once. He felt his face heat up a bit, but quickly dismissed it, closing his eyes again.

"Night...mage."

* * *

Ah I hope my OC doesn't ruin the fic, or I will have to scold him for not being interesting enough lol.

I won't be hard on him though, because he's extra sensitive, right Kihaku-kun?"

Kihaku: Huh?

Me: You see? Look at that cute innocence! pets him

Kihaku: I don't know what you're talking about...

Me: Anyways I hope you like because the next chapter won't come out in a while due to a road trip that I'm taking. makes shifty eyes and looks at the review button Yoroshiku onegai shimas bows And see you all in a few weeks!

Sneak preview for the next chapter: It's a bright, sunny day to go to the carnival and love is just waiting to cause mischief! Who's that pair walking into the tunnel of love? Also, are those some old faces of friends? And who are those new people?

Find out in the next Next Chapter: Love Carnival of Surprises!


	2. Love Carnival of Surprises

Tadah! It looks like I'm back!

pouts Only 4 reviews, when I have so many stalkers/alerts? Feels unloved

Nah, I kid I kid. I'm guilty of the same crime as well shakes head in shame

Anyways, man oh man…you guys don't know how many times this story went on and on in my head over the trip. I think I even lost sleep over it because when I decided to write the story, I never realized the giant plot hole in it until after I posted it. Don't worry though; all is solved except for the part about me losing sleep lol. Oh and to make up the time lost, this chapter is kind of long. Yeah, really long…even for me.

I'd like to give thanks to Lady Yevon, Acho0bl3ssU, Dbzgtfan2004, and Space Case for the lovely reviews -

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. The ever cruel CLAMP does….because only they can make me want to scream/cry/laugh whenever they post a new chapter of Tsubasa.

I do own Kihaku though and two other characters who will appear in this story soon. Not that they have any choice :D

* * *

"_Sir, this food tastes awful and to make it worse, it's cold!"_

"_I'm sorry I-" _

"_I'm not going to pay this much money for this piece of crap!"_

"_Look, the main chef is late and-"_

"_I'd like to talk to the manager of this place!"_

"_I am the manager?"_

"_I'm out of here!"_

Kihaku banged his head against the counter, wincing in pain each time he met with the cool surface. He had his arms wrapped around his head, with his eyes shut up tight.

_Maybe this way I can just escape from the world…_

Thunk

_Or get a big concussion… _

Business was starting to dye down, and after having, what he believed to be the worst morning of his life, he was ready to tear his hair out. It looked like the costumers wanted to as well, but the costumers weren't his only source of stress. As each day passed, his staff seemed to shrink in number and his job wasn't getting any easier. If this kind of thing continued to go on…at this rate…

"Um…Are you alright?"

The shy voice startled him momentarily, causing him to hit his head a little harder than necessary. Tears of pain blurring his now opened eyes, but he nearly jumped over the counter when he felt a gentle hand suddenly over his arm. Instead he jumped back, snapped up his head, and found a widened pair of emerald eyes looking into his. Across her face a faint blush was tinting her cheeks.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I-I-I You-"

Kihaku held his racing heart as he watched the girl before him try to explain her actions. He might have laughed at how silly she looked if she wasn't on the verge of tears.

"No, it's fine. I was just taking a break…not to worry!" he said, trying to sound cheerful and giving her a smile. She was strange, but she seemed nice compared to the other brats he had encountered before.

The girl automatically calmed down and looked down at the floor as if she were embarrassed. Looking at her carefully, he recognized her as one of the travelers that had literally fallen from the sky. What had the other two said her name was again? She noticed him staring at her and squirmed.

"I'm sorry again…it's just…you seemed so lonely and I thought you could use some company…"

The girl in front of him gave him a hopeful smile and he inwardly sighed. He might as well; it's not like the girl had been wrong about him anyways.

"Sure, just take a seat at the counter and I'll get you some tea or something"

The smile he got, reminded him of a child receiving her favorite candy or something. He rummaged around the bar that lately had begun to look as if a tornado had passed by. Nobody would have guessed that months ago it had been spotless and busy.

The girl was being awfully quiet and he thought for a moment she had left. Peeking from the corner of his eye he could see the girl looking around the restaurant part of the inn carefully. First she inspected the couches in the far off corner, near the brown curtain covered windows. Then, she seemed to look at the tables with their mismatched chairs and gave a soft giggle, probably at the strange sight. Sure it wasn't the nicest looking place ever, but to him it was cozy and most important of all, home. Nostalgic, he placed the warm cup of tea in front of her and she immediately gave him her attention again.

"Sa-ku-ra"

"Huh?"

"Call me Sakura-chan, even though Syaoran-kun calls me Princess …But-but you don't have to unless you want to!"

"Princess? I never met one before! It's um, an honor to meet you!"

Learning this, he tried to remember all the things people did when they were presented to someone royal. He pushed back the hair covering his left eye nervously, the girl giving him a curious look.

He wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or politeness, but he gave a slight bow anyways. This only succeeded in causing the girl to become flustered and create a pregnant silence between them.

"Princess Sakura!"

As if on cue, the princess quickly forgot about him and turned to the source of the voice, his head following hers.

"Ah! Syaoran-kun, Moko-chan, Kurogane-san, Fai-san! Good morning!" she chirped happily as the brown-haired boy rushed to her side. He immediately started asking her several questions about her health, sometimes not even finishing what he was saying before jumping to the next. If he didn't know any better he'd say the boy looked over the girl as if he were obsessed, as he asked her a ton of questions about her health. Overwhelmed by it all the girl could only nod until the boy was satisfied. The other two, on the other hand, seemed to find no need to rush to the princess.

"Good morning Sakura-chan and you too Kihaku-kun!" the blonde, known to him as Fai, laughed out. He was all smiles, while the other man looked as if he had pinched awake on the wrong side of the bed.

The girl turned to look at him once more.

"Kihaku-kun…would you mind if I called you that too?"

He stood there stunned, before smiling at her sadly; "Of course"  
It pained him to think that it really had been a while since anyone had called him that.

"In the end, my break ended up being cut short," he said more to himself, so that the others couldn't hear.

"Still, at least this time I didn't have to make breakfast by myself…."

The gang seemed to had noticed he was a little short on helping hands, so Mokona and Fai had agreed to help him out, to pay off a little of what they owed from the stay and the location of where to exchange currency.

Currently they were wolfing down their meal and talking excitedly about the carnival and that feather, arguing about whether they should have fun or find it first. He tried not to look interested, but the by the way the black haired one was glaring at him strangely, he could tell he wasn't falling for it.

He smirked.

For some reason this guy seemed to draw his attention in the most. He didn't exactly know how to put the feeling, but the way the man and the blonde interacted, he felt slightly jealous. No that he was in anyway attracted to them, it was just Kihaku felt his chances and life slipping in between his fingers. These people though…could they bring that all back?

"Oi! What the hell are you staring at? Especially with that look…."

The guy took out a long sword, seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He was sure, that if he could see himself in the mirror now, his face would be as crimson as the man's eyes. Slowly he could he edged away from the sword shaking his head. The last thing he wanted was to be sliced in two.

"Kuropon put that away! What have I told you about playing with sharp stuff while eating?" the blond man scolded with a hint of tease in his voice. He pulled the sword, to his comfort, away from him and he edged away from both of them.

"Don't mind him, he's just shy,"

"Shy! Shy!" Mokona sang along with Fai joyfully.

Fai winked at him before running away from a now enraged Kurogane, who had yet to withdraw his sword. It was amusing to watch the immature pair at first….but they didn't have to knock over all the chairs…

When the strange game of chase was done and over, Kihaku was quite grateful really, that they had scared off all of his other customers.

_It'll make things a lot easier…and I won't get caught either…_

When they looked like they were ready to leave, Kihaku gave one last look at the princess before walking in front of the counter and up to Syaoran. He grabbed him and pulled the startled boy close enough to whisper into his ear.

"If you care about your princess at all, get her out of the park before dark. That goes for all of you. Don't wait until the lights go on…or it will be too late."

He let Syaoran go and he noticed everyone staring at them strangely. He didn't care to feel embarrassed this time. This was something he had to do and he wasn't about to hesitate.

"What time?" the boy asked quietly, with unsure ness written all over his face and he returned it with a serious one. This caught the boy's attention.

"7:30 the latest."

Syaoran face changed into a determined nod before walking out the front door with the rest of his companions. From the direction they were heading, he could tell their first stop was to exchange their money. All Kihaku had left to do was to wait and hope for the best…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Caught off guard, Kihaku tensed. That voice…He didn't need to turn around to see who it was behind him.

_Oh no…_

"Well?"

"What are _you _doing here?" he replied, trying to sound cool and collected.

"Stop trying to change the subject and answer my question, "He paused and continued when Kihaku didn't answer, "Don't think I didn't hear what you and that boy were talking about. After all, your voices carried towards me like the wind."

Kihaku turned to face the man he least wanted to see. He was sitting on a bar stool, smirking at him, with glee written all over his face. Gladly, Kihaku gave him the dirtiest look he could come with.

"Very funny…now what do you want?"

The other man chuckled and scanned the room for occupants. Kihaku was starting to regret the joy of seeing his Inn empty earlier.

"Nothing…I just came to check on you. Bosses orders ya know? I don't see why I have to, but I guess I'm glad I came this time…heh with this piece of information I just heard…well let's just say you won't last here very longer kiddo."

For the first time in a while he paled and the man laughed, obviously enjoying the reaction of his words.

"No! He…He…Wouldn't! You don't have any proof!"

"Dear old Kihaku-chan, he's not the same guy you used to know anymore. He doesn't care about what happens to you…He's just looking for a reason to get rid of you."

Kihaku swallowed hard as the man stood up and made his way over to him. The inches between their faces were rapidly decreasing, a hand was gently pulling his chin up, and then misty blue eyes were staring hard into his.

"I don't see why you keep on clinging to that dream of yours Kihaku. Give up. It's not going to happen. So don't even try, because with the feather we have everything we need and we don't certainly need you."

The last thing he felt was his rear hitting the ground and he didn't bother getting up even after the man had flown to the door and was gone. It was until he heard the front door open again that he came to his senses.

"Uh boss? What are you do doing on the floor?"

Kihaku warily focused on the two men before him, his eyes shifting to the one in black hair and serious face to the one standing besides him with light hair and glasses.

"You're late…"

* * *

"Woooow…it's so big…and pretty!"

Clad in brand new clothes, Sakura looked about her as they headed towards the park entrance. She felt like a doll compared to all the amazing structures surrounding her. They were painted in various colors and bent into strange shapes, while others were simple and weren't as tall. A sweet smell of food had filled the air around them, engulfing them along with cheerful music and the occasional screams if delight.

Putting her feeling aside, she shifted her eyes towards Syaoran, wanting to see his expression. He was walking along side her and from the looks of it, it seemed he didn't know whether to be excited or serious. Sakura giggled, revealing to Syaoran that he was being watched and turned to give her an embarrassed smile. A warm feeling filled her chest and she idly wondered if he had ever felt the same thing.

"Look Look! We're here!" Mokona shouted, hopping out of her arms and bouncing over to Kurogane and Fai. From the sounds of it, Fai was mocking Kurogane's choice of clothes…

In front of them stood a huge sign with strange letters and a picture of a dragon running across it. From the looks of it, it seemed only a few months old.

"I wonder what it says…" Fai said in a half curious, half amused tone.

….

….

"Don't look at me mage; I don't have a clue either."

….

…

"It looks familiar to something my father studied…I think it says-"

"Welcome to the Nine Dragon's Carnival!"

Startled Sakura jumped behind the biggest thing she could find. Coincidentally, so had two other people, leaving a frustrated, sword-withdrawn Kurogane in front of them. In front of Kurogane stood a young man with straight dirty blonde hair, that was almost as long as Fai-san's, dressed up in a uniform and was currently laughing at them.

"Sorry about that guys," he broke off, unable to contain his mirth.

Kurogane hid his sword and moved out her way, muttering something to himself.

"As I was saying, Welcome to the Nine Dragon's Carnival. I'm the manager of this place. I'm assuming this is your first time here?"

Everyone, including her gave him a nod.

"Well you picked a great day to come! Today, we're having a special! Buy tickets for one couple and get the other couple's tickets half off." The blonde man exclaimed as if he was the one getting the deal, but then his eyes focused strangely on her.

"Why, aren't you a cute one?"

Sakura blushed heavily, as the man looked from Kurogane to Fai, to Syaoran and her.

"Yes you two pairs were just made for each other! Ya know what? I've been having a great day, so I'll just have you pay for Blondie and Blacky over there as a couple and let you two cute kids in free." he sang, while winking at her.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean 'as a couple'? We aren't anything like that!" Kurogane corrected in an outrage and scaring Sakura into thinking he might bite the man's head off.

"Oh really? That's a shame…I thought it was quite cute the way he clung to you when I scared you…"

Souhi made its second appearance today and it was Fai who saved the man in front of them by wrapping his long snake-like arms around the ninja.

"Oh don't mind Kuro-pin, he's just not ready to let the whole world know yet. Right Kuro-Koi?" Fai finished, leaning his head up as if to give their traveling companion a peck on the cheek.

Sakura flushed at their closeness, and worried about the murderous glances Kurogane was giving Fai. She hoped it wouldn't hurt Fai too much.

"Well then it's settled!" The carnival manager chimed, taking the money Syaoran gave him, giving them change, and putting a brightly pink bracelet around their wrists, much to Kurogane's displeasure.

"There, with that you can ride as many attractions as you want. My gift to you," he said while bending over to help Sakura put on her bracelet.

"Have fun, and if you have any trouble or want to find me, the name's Tsukaze," was the last thing he said to them as they wandered into the park.

* * *

Syaoran followed Sakura, wishing deeply that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was.

It had been Fai's idea that they should search for the feather by splitting up and it had also been his idea to ask who Sakura wanted to go with the most.

"Hoe? Um…Ah…" She had stuttered, hands brought up to cover her mouth and looking at each of them nervously.

"It's okay, we won't get mad if you don't pick one of us," Fai had coaxed her with one of his smiles. Syaoran at that moment had been staring at the ground, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"I pick…Syaoran-kun…I mean if it's alright with you!"

Sakura stared at him hopefully. Fai looked almost delighted. Kurogane was rolling his eyes, and he was too stunned for words.

So now here he was, waiting to get on what looked like to him, a ride to commit suicide. Not only that, but the princess was currently carrying Mokona with one arm and gently gripping his hand in her other.

"Um…Princess…are you sure this is…safe?" He gaped, watching a sitting family of four being pulled up and off their feet, to the very top of the tower and then released so that they plummeted to the earth below. Syaoran shut his eyes, squeezing Sakura's hand as well, and waited for the sounds of impact.

"Syaoran-kun…? What's wrong?"

He peeked under his good eye to find her staring at him worryingly. Behind her, the same family was racing off the ride with bright smiles on their faces, not realizing that only moments before there lives had been in grave danger.

"We're next!"

"Mokona wants to ride with Sakura!"

"Princess Sakura…I don't think…"

Next thing he knew, he was being strapped down and his feet were dangling high above the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Puu! Syaoran sure does know how to scream," Mokona laughed while resting above his head.

His heart was still pounding down on him heavily and the princess could only look at him apologetically.

"I didn't know you were scared of heights Syaoran-kun…"

"Ah! No! It's not that…" He blushed, too embarrassed to tell her the real reason why, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head at him, hair twisting and flowing through the air gently.

"I thought it was fun and it was such a great view from up there too! I could see the whole park!"

Syaoran had been too busy watching over the princess to notice anything else.

"Ooooo Mokona wants to go on this one!"

"Eh? Oh you mean the one with all the hearts and flowers Moko-chan?"

The little thing nodded its head with a mischievous look on its face. He had a feeling Mokona knew more about carnivals than what it let on. Without another word, Syaoran once again found himself being led to what could be his death. Wasn't the princess scared at all?

"There's a fence…." He pointed out simply, when they had arrived. Not only was there a fence, bit also a sign with pictures indicating for him to go right and Sakura left. Syaoran didn't like this situation at all.

He turned to ask Sakura if she was sure she wanted to ride but was only met with air.

"Princess!"

"Hurry Syaoran! Just follow the sign; we'll end up in the same place anyways."

Torn at what to do, he immediately decided to follow his princess's orders and ran on the right side to the front. Luckily for him, there wasn't a line to wait and Sakura was safely waiting on his left. She was happily looking at the boats that were shaped oddly like swans. From the looks of it, this place was deserted. There didn't even seem to be anybody working the ride either.

"I don't see why I have to be stuck operating this stupid ride…especially with **_You _**of all people! I wanted to be with Himawari-chan…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey! Are you just trying to make me mad, you jerk?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw two people approaching them. One of them was a strange, yet familiar boy, who was wearing glasses and flailing around in some strange sort of dance. Next to him was another boy, who was amazingly stoic for someone who was being yelled at.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"We have people waiting moron…"

"YOU…eh?"

The boy in glasses turned to look at them puzzled and then smiled the fight between his friend momentarily forgotten.

"Right this way please," he instructed, leading them to the first boat. Syaoran still couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen this guy somewhere and the boy caught him staring.

"What?" he said kindly, head cocking to the side?

"Ah! Nothing…"

He slid into the boat after Sakura and Mokona and the boy waved to them as they entered the dark cave before him, the two boy's voices trailing behind them.

"I wish I could ride this with my special someone…"

"Get on; I'll ride it with you then."

"Whaaa? Who would want to ride with a jerk like you? I was talking about cute Himawari-chan! Anyways, we're working…"

"Your loss…"

Syaoran gulped as he felt Sakura press closer to him, she had once again grabbed his hand and he hoped she wouldn't notice how sweaty it was.

"Look Syaoran-kun! It's so cute!"

He could only nod, as he noticed that the placed was cheaply decorated with giant cut out hearts and bright lights. When she turned to look at him though, it was Sakura's smile that shined the brightest in that dark cave. He selfishly wished it would last forever.

Sadly the ride was short and when they got off, Syaoran could help but notice that the stoic guy from before was now soaking wet and the other one was seething with fury. It didn't take long to guess what had probably happened.

* * *

They were walking in a different area of the park now and if he hadn't gotten a map a few minutes ago, Syaoran would have considered them lost. The picture of the map was enough to figure out where they were, but other than that, he was quite clueless. They were passing by a strange stand that was selling pink and light blue cloud-shaped type of food and Mokona cheered. Taking some money Syaoran, the white pork bun got in the long line and he and Sakura stood only a few feet away waiting for it. All of a sudden he felt a light touch to his shoulder that had meant to grab his attention.

"Syaoran-kun? Let's go in there," Sakura said as if in a trance, and he turned to find the place she was pointing at. Only she wasn't pointing at place. It was more like a sign.

"Fortunes…told here…" he read out loud and then he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. He had read the sign and by the picture of a crystal ball on the bottom, he knew he was right…

"Something tells me I should go in there…It's calling out to me…"

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the shop a bit forcefully than necessary.

They entered without saying a word to each other. Ito his surprise, it was small and heavily decorated in…purple.

"You're finally here!"

Something approached his princess that nearly tackled the startled girl to the ground. When he got over the shock, he realized it was a very familiar looking girl around their age. There was no mistaking her long dark hair and dazzling purple eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo beamed quite happily, still embracing Sakura as if she had known her all her life.

"Not the same one you know, but yes that is my name."

_Wait a minute…how does she know this?_

"I know all about you and your adventures," she said to Syaoran and he kept a metal note to not let the girl read anymore of his thoughts. She just gave him a strange look and giggled.

"I predicted your arrival here and have been waiting hopefully for the day you two would come walking into my store."

The Tomoyo here was just as energetic as the one they had met in Piffle and to his dismay; Sakura seemed to be her target once more. To prove his point Tomoyo led Sakura further into her shop and sat her down in a chair. In front of the chair stood a table with a crystal ball in the center, and a deck of cards to the side. Opposite of Sakura now sat a concentrating Tomoyo with her hands only a few distances away from the ball.

"Yes…I'm sure of it now…"

Sakura and he stared at Tomoyo, anticipating her prediction.  
"…I'm sure…that Sakura-chan just has to come back for tea and to try on some of my latest designs! Ohohoho!"

He just gaped at her dumbstruck. He had honestly though…well he wasn't sure what to think now…

"The Tomoyo-chan here likes to make clothes too?"

"Of course! Please?" She begged with her hands clamped together, until Sakura nodded and Tomoyo smiled in triumphed.

"Not today though…Today you will be too distracted to even come…" The dark haired girl continued, this time seriously and with her eyes closed.

"Do not worry though, you have many people who care about you and will make sure nothing happens to you…"

"Hoe?"

Syaoran didn't like where this was going and felt like pulling Sakura away from this place, but Tomoyo held up a hand.

"Do not trust everyone that you have met…yet do not be distrustful of everyone…in the end…more than one person will admit their true feelings…but I cannot promise a very happy ending just yet…."

At this Tomoyo fell out of her trance and blinked. She was staring at him strangely, before turning to Sakura warmly.

"You don't have to pay a thing, but as for him," she said pointing at Syaoran with a glint of who knows what in her eyes, "That will be the exact amount of change that you got back from the entrance fee! Ohoho!"

* * *

Tomoyo watched as the pair walked out of her business with a smile playing at her lips, but it slowly started to fade as she walked deeper into the store.

"I don't appreciate you sneaking in here without my permission," she said to what seemed like no one in particular.

"I can do whatever I please," came a voice from the shadows, "It's my job to help prevent your prediction after all. You know that as well as I do, and me overhearing you confirm that she is the one was something you knew was going to happen anyways. Am I right?"

"My prediction _will _come to pass-"

"That's what you said the last time and look at how they ended up? The same thing will happen with this feather. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prophecy to correct."

Tomoyo sighed inwardly as he left and gracefully fell back into her chair. People could be so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

To be continued dun dun dun!

Hehthis is probably going to be the longest chapter in this story…ok I really don't know that for sure but…..I have a guessing game for you guys!

It should be too hard, but who do you think are the two people who arrived late to work and the two people working the the tunnel of lurve? XD

I know there was a lot of KuroFai ness but that's because in the last chapter Syaoran and Sakura didn't get a big part, so I dedicated this chapter to them!

Also I realized that there was too much of my character in his point of view, but it was essential for the fic, no matter how I detested it…So sorry about that folks! x.x

Preview for the next chapter: While Syaoran and Sakura were having fun, so were our big puppy and big kitty! Everything is fun and games until the time is forgotten and strange things start to happen. Panic and confusion arises in the next chapter!

Reviews (Or flames I don't care!) from people are a nice reason for me to update quicker Wink wink….is shot XD


End file.
